Twilight Saga Prompt Drabbles
by the-glory-days
Summary: My drabbles based on the weekly prompt provided by for forks sake. This will be updated weekly with a different canon pairing each time and rating, depending on the drabble. These used to be posted individually but I chose to combine them.
1. Edward Bella 001

**Author's Note:** I decided to place all my drabbles in one place, instead of having all of them separated as individual entries, since they are all only 100 words each. So these first five are ones that you've read. So, if you want to keep track with all these little drabbles, put this on your story alert. All of these drabbles were written for the **for_forks_sakes Drabble prompt board **over at Live Journal. This will be updated: **WEEKLY** because that's how often a prompt is announced. The ratings will vary with each drabble.

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella (Before and After the transformation)

**Drabble Rating**: Teen/Lightly Mature

**Drabble Prompt**: #17, Ghost

* * *

**Shiver**

When Bella was human, it was as if she were made of fine porcelain, the way Edward would touch her.

All his caresses were cautious and soft, as if the touch were not real.

His fingers would just ghost across her skin, and he would relish in the way her body would answer.

She would shiver as his cold fingers stroked her warm body. Her breathing would become heavy and thick. Her cheeks would flush, as he played with her skillfully.

He loved the effect he had on her.

And even now, years later, he still provoked the same response.


	2. Jasper Alice 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Jasper/Alice

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #18, Fate

* * *

**In Fate's Hand**

There had been a divine force that had pulled me towards the diner. I don't know why, but every fiber of my being had pulled me in.

It was the best decision I have ever made.

Inside there was an angel, the most beautiful creature to ever grace my presence. The moment I saw her, I felt it. She was the reason, the force that had pulled me inside.

As soon as our eyes met, I knew it; this was fate.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she declared.

All I could manage to say was, "I'm sorry, ma'am."


	3. Emmett Rosalie 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Rosalie/Emmett

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #20, Only Human

* * *

**Everything She Wanted**

Rosalie hadn't heard the screams, but she had smelled the blood. She had been pursuing a defenseless doe, when the sweet aroma of _his_ blood danced with the wind.

_Intoxicating_.

She ran towards it, practically floated above the land, her feet barely touching the cold earth.

Never had she tasted mortal blood, but _his,_ she wanted, the only human to affect her like this.

She watched, mesmerized as he slowly began to die. He was beautiful, dimples and curly hair, things she dreamt of and could never have.

She didn't drink from him, wouldn't.

She saved him, made him hers.


	4. Edward Bella 002

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #21, Warmth

* * *

**When You Can Live Forever, What Do You Live For?**

It was unbearable.

She knew what was happening, from what Edward had told her about his change, but never had she imagined it like this.

It was excruciating.

Her body convulsed violently on the ballet studio floor.

Every part of her body felt like it was on fire, as if someone was charring her body from the inside out.

The unimaginable heat that coursed through her veins would eventually cease. She was slowly losing grasp on humanity, taking steps closer to what Edward was, a cold one.

But he would not allow it.

Her warmth was what he lived for.


	5. Edward Bella 003

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Bella, Edward [Takes place during _New Moon_]

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #22, Snow

* * *

**First Snowfall of the Season**

Edward left in September.

In December, Bella was still lost without him. She held her head down, dragged her feet when she walked. She barely even existed. She was there physically, but inside she was gone, as if he had taken the life right out of her, the moment he walked away. She couldn't forget him.

Even after all the time that had passed, he was all she thought about, though it was becoming easier.

She watched the first snowfall of the season, catching some of it in her hands, and began to cry.

It was cold. Just like him.


	6. Jasper Alice 002

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Jasper/Alice

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #23, Mistletoe

* * *

**Silly Christmas Traditions**

Every Christmas, Alice decorated the Cullen household to the point where it looked like it came straight out of a catalogue. Every decoration was perfectly selected and perfectly placed; a stocking for each Cullen carefully hung over the fireplace, a wreath on the front door, and a Christmas tree so big that it could rival the one in Rockefeller Center.

No detail was left untouched.

Even mistletoe could be found hanging above all the doors, and every year Jasper would scoff at the stupid holiday tradition.

He didn't need a silly plant to tell him when to kiss his wife.


	7. Edward Bella Emmett 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella, Emmett

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #24, Gift

* * *

**Suggestions**

"So, Bella, what are you getting Edward for Christmas?" Emmett asked, plopping down beside her on the couch.

Edward growled; he knew where this was going.

"I don't know," Bella answered. "What do you get a vampire?"

Emmett smirked, as he looked toward Edward. "Maybe you can get Edward to lose something."

"What?" Bella asked, puzzled. She didn't know what Emmett was suggesting, but Edward did. He gave Emmett a menacing look; all Emmett did was laugh.

"You don't have to get me anything, Bella. You've already given me the greatest gift, your love."

Emmett snorted. "You're so cheesy, Edward."


	8. Emmett Rosalie 002

**A/n**: So, I decided to go back into the **for_forks_sake** archives and find the first 16 prompts that took place before I joined, so I'm gonna be going back to write a drabble for the prompts that catch my attention, because I really like writing these little drabbles. And if you like, feel free to PM me with a prompt and pairing you'd like a drabble to be about.

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Rosalie/Emmett

**Drabble Rating**: Teen/Mature

**Drabble Prompt**: #2, Kiss

* * *

**Second First Kisses**

Love was something Rosalie thought she would never feel again the night she was left for dead. But who could blame her? Especially when it was the man, she was betrothed to that left her dying on a street corner after being beaten and raped.

But everything changed the day she had found Emmett.

Though built like a house, there was something boyish and innocent about him, and for the first time since the attack, she felt that she could love someone.

So, when Emmett kissed her months later, she didn't pull away, she kissed him back.

Rosalie loved him.


	9. Edward Emmett Jasper 001

**A/n**: This one Kind of follows the previous drabble, _Suggestions_.

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward, Emmett, Jasper

**Drabble Rating**: Teen/Mature

**Drabble Prompt**: #25, Sacred

* * *

**Nothing's Sacred**

"Emmett! " Edward reproached.

"Why are you such a prude? Get with the times, already!"

Feeling the tension, Jasper tried to calm Edward down, but it didn't work. Edward growled and stomped up the stairs, brushing past him.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, once he got downstairs.

"Edward needs to get some! That's what happened. He's so tense, it's ridiculous," Emmett replied.

"He does want it, though. I feel it, _every day_. Even Bella wants it. He's just afraid of hurting her."

"Is nothing sacred? Stop talking about my sex life!" Edward yelled from his bedroom.

"What sex life?" Emmett chuckled.


	10. Edward Emmett 001

**A/n**: This is a continuation of _Suggestions_ and _Nothing's Sacred_, since people seemed to enjoy the brotherly ribbing.

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward, Emmett

**Drabble Rating**: Teen/Mature

**Drabble Prompt**: #26, Celebrate

* * *

**A **_**Happy **_**New Year**

When Edward strolled into the house, wearing the biggest smile on his face, Emmett clapped him on the back, proudly. He had a feeling what the smile might mean.

"Finally!" he congratulated.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, confused.

"You and Bella," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

Edward shoved Emmett aside and snarled at him, glaring intently.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't do anything? _Anything_?" Emmett questioned, throwing his hands up in disbelief.

"No we didn't, but I got to celebrate New Year's Eve, for the first time, with someone I love."

"Lame," Emmett snorted, walking away, disappointed.


	11. Carlisle Esme 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Carlisle/Esme

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #27, Resolution

* * *

**Always and Forever**

Carlisle watched as Esme delicately turned the page in the book she was reading. From where he was standing, he could just make out the title. It was a book he had given her for Christmas. He smiled grandly and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued to sit on the kitchen stool, reading.

"What are you reading, dear?" he asked.

"As if you didn't already know," she chimed back.

He chuckled adoringly. She was the most important thing in his life, his purpose, his soul mate.

He would love her, always and forever.


	12. Edward Bella Alice 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella, Alice

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #28, Twist

* * *

**Down**

"Bella, do you _ever_ brush your hair?" Alice asked, as she tried to yank the brush out of the tangled mess Bella called her hair.

All Bella could do was groan in pain, as she followed the direction her hair was being pulled in. Alice scoffed at her, muttering "beauty is pain". She braided Bella's hair once it was detangled and twisted it up into a bun.

Once she left, Edward entered, whispering into Bella's ear, "I prefer it down." Smiling, he pulled the pins out, undid the braid, and ran his fingers through her hair, relishing in the softness.


	13. Edward Bella 004

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella, takes place early on in _Twilight_

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: French Fries, requested by **_siromygod_**,- I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Observations**

I watched them as intensely as a scientist would his subjects, studying their every move. It was odd how the Cullens could just sit there all lunch period without saying a single word or eating anything. That was even more bizarre. Never once had I seen them eat something, yet they always bought lunch. French fries were Edward's food of choice, and yet, not one was ever eaten. He would play with them, twirling them through his long, pale fingers.

There was something about Edward, the Cullens that was off. What I didn't know, but I wanted to find out.


	14. Edward Bella 005

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella, takes place during _Breaking Dawn_

**Drabble Rating**: Mature

**Drabble Prompt**: Drunk, requested by _**cevuplay**_

* * *

**Intoxicated**

Taking Bella away was perhaps the best and worst idea Edward had ever had. Being secluded from the world with Bella was amazing, but there was also a problem with it.

Holding himself above her, just listening to her erratic heartbeat, smelling the blood pumping through her veins was testing his limits. Her naked body practically glowed under the moonlight. She was intoxicating, beautifully besotting.

Pushing into her was slow, pleasurable torture. He wanted more; he needed more. Edward was captivated. The moans of pleasure pouring from her lips were lush, almost like music.

He was gone, drunk on Bella.


	15. Edward Bella Renee 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing **: Bella/Edward, Renee

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: #29, Birthday

* * *

**Born Again**

It has been years since I've heard it, but the basic idea of it is still clear in my mind. My mother had always told me to live my life to the fullest because, "Bella, you're only born once; you only live once; and you only die once". My mother had been mostly correct. Yes, you only live once, that part was true. I lived for eighteen years and died shortly before my nineteenth birthday, but that's where she had been wrong. Though I can no longer be considered alive, I was born again the day I became like Edward.


	16. Edward Bella 006

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #30, Numb

* * *

**Polar Opposites**

_Cold. __Frigid. __Glacial. _There were so many words that Bella could use to describe Edward's kisses.

_Icy. __Cool. __Piercing. _

_**-x-**_

_Hot. __Warm. __Blazing. _There were so many words that Edward could use to describe Bella's kisses.  
_  
__Fiery. __Sizzling. __Searing__. _

_**-x-**_

_  
_The first time Edward and Bella kissed was blunt. The moment his lips touched hers, she practically pounced on him and he nearly pounced on her. Neither of them could really control it. It was cataclysmic...devastating.

It was like kissing fire. She was so warm. It had been so long.

It was like kissing ice. He was so cold; it numbed her lips.


	17. Emmett Rosalie Renesmee 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Emmett/Rosalie, Renesmee

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: Turkey, requested by _**siromygod**_,- I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Artistic Liberties**

"This?" Rosalie holds up a cutout of a hand with feathers attached to it. "This is supposed to be a turkey?" She asks, as Renesmee runs out of the kitchen into the living room.

Thanksgiving is a few days away.

Emmett chuckles grabbing the 'turkey' Renesmee made with Edward. She's pouting on the couch, scowling at Rosalie.

"It's cute, Nessie. Don't listen to Rose. She can't draw. She's jealous," Emmett reasons, sitting beside his niece.

"Please!" Rosalie scoffs, taking Renesmee's hand.

"Let's go draw a picture of your uncle with a target on his face."

Renesmee giggles and follows gleefully.

* * *

**A/n**: If you want to request a prompt, just leave a comment with the pairing, and the prompt! ^_^ And thank you to all of you who are reading. I'm glad you're enjoying these. ~Jen


	18. Edward Renesmee Jacob 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward, Renesmee, Jacob

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: #31, Wolves

* * *

**Daddy's Girl**

There's a bond between a mother and child that cannot be broken. It's an impenetrable force; nothing can ever truly break it. The same could be said about a father and his child. There is just something about the way a father looks after his child that no mother can emulate. Regardless of what being you are, that relationship never ceases to stray or differ from the normal.

Edward knows.

Watching his daughter frolic around the yard, gleefully tugging on the ends of Jacob's tail, he couldn't be happier. Regardless of what Jacob was, he made his baby girl smile.


	19. Edward Bella 007

**Author's Note**: Dialogue from **Chapter Two**: Open Book, Page 43, _Twilight_

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: #32, Transformation

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

My first day in Forks turned to be the most uncomfortable of all the days I would have. That was mainly because of Edward. He had been so frigid toward me. To solidify the fact, he left for a week. I really thought he hated me then.

When he returned, he was like a brand new person.

"Hello," he said. I looked up at him, stunned, and yet, he continued to speak.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

That day changed the rest of my life.


	20. Emmett Rosalie 003

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Emmett/Rosalie

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Sledge, requested by **_Hayley-Cullen93_**,- I hope you enjoy it! I chose sledge since I've already done a prompt for snow.

* * *

**Slide**

"Please?" Emmett pleaded, down on his knees. He was giving Rosalie the biggest eyes and cutest smile.

_Stupid dimples! _She thought; they were destroying her resolve.

She stood still, arms crossed, trying her best to look away from him, but his little whimpers were killing her.

"FINE! But I swear, this is the only time!" She conceded, much to Emmett's delight. Quickly, he sat down on the sled, sitting Rosalie on his lap, and down the hill they went, the two laughing jovially the entire way.

"I knew you'd like it," Emmett boasted, and Rosalie playfully punched his arm.


	21. Edward 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #33, Scarred

* * *

**If it were possible...**

If it were possible to travel back in time…  
To change a moment…  
To change a glance…  
To stop a whisper…  
A hello…

Edward wouldn't.

Watching Bella quietly suffer as the venom travels through her broken body is something he will never forget. Much like the time when he watched James bite her and the time he thought he lost her.

Those moments would be forever engrained on his memory, and rightfully so.

They were all because of him

Those moments were the worst kind of venom.

They left not only bad memories but a permanent scar on his heart.  


* * *

**A/n**: If you want to request a prompt, just leave a comment with the pairing, the prompt, and the rating you'd like it to be! ^_^ And thank you to all of you who are reading. I'm glad you're enjoying these. ~Jen


	22. Edward Bella 008

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Lightly Mature

**Drabble Prompt**: Petal, requested by _**nosleep3**_,- I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Incomparable**

He never thought he'd end up here, her small, soft, warm naked arms wrapped around his naked torso. Never in all his time did he think he'd find happiness. Never in all this time did he think that the softest thing he would ever feel would be the warm skin of his beloved. A rose petal could not compete with her blush or her softness.

She was so soft, so unbelievably silken, and so incredibly warm, and that was just on the surface. Even her being was demure and selfless. She was so beautiful, so remarkably unrivaled, so astonishingly incomparable.


	23. Jasper Alice 003

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Jasper/Alice

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #34, Suicide

**Author's Note**: Takes place before the events in _New Moon._

* * *

**New in Town**

Every time they made this move, it never got any easier, just worse.

The move to Forks was perhaps the worst of all.

Bella; she was his personal hell.

Whenever she was around it was pure torture. His throat always felt like it was on fire. She smelled so good; he couldn't handle it. It was suicide to have her around. One paper cut, one scraped knee and everything would be over. He would attack, and then the Volturi would come 'clean up' the mess.

If it were not for Alice, Jasper would cease to exist, and he knew it.


	24. Edward Alice 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward, Alice

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Communication, requested by _**ElizaV**_- I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The Conversation**

Alice and Edward had always been able to communicate, cooperate, and tolerate one another, regardless of which means they chose to speak in. Be it audibly, or Alice mentally berating Edward with her thoughts and visions, which in turn affected her as well.

But after Bella's birthday—after Jasper's attack—after almost losing her, Alice was the absolute **last** person he wanted to see. He knew what Alice would do if she were around. She would bombard him with images of Bella suffering—because of him, _always_ because of him.

And that was one conversation, Edward couldn't bear to have.

* * *

**A/n**: If you want to request a prompt, just leave a comment with the pairing, the rating, and the **prompt**! ^_^ And thank you to all of you who are reading. I'm glad you're enjoying these. ~Jen


	25. Bella 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: #35, Reunion

* * *

**10 Years**

Sitting in her old bedroom, Bella tried to take mental pictures of everything around her--the bed, the house…Charlie.

This would be the last time she would be in Forks, the last time she would see Charlie, and though she was physically incapable of crying, it did not stop the sobs from escaping her lithe body.

Looking out the window, Bella watched the postman drop off a postcard with the familiar Fork High School insignia. Reading the card, moments later Bella sighed. It was her ten year reunion. She smiled wistfully.

She would miss the simplicity of her life in Forks.


	26. Rosalie 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Rosalie

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: #37, Spring

**Author's Note:** Inspired by Coldplay's- _We Never Change_

* * *

**Never Change**

Rosalie always loved the change of the seasons. There was something beautiful about the way the landscape changed, the way the smell of the air changed, the way everything around her changed…everything but her.

In the summer, she yearned to feel the warmth of the hot sun. In the fall, she longed to feel the cool breeze. In the winter, she craved for the nipping of the cold on her fingers, toes, and nose. In the spring, she wished for what she could never have.

_Damn the changing seasons_, she thought.

Another year went by as she remained absolutely unchanged.


	27. Rosalie Bella 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Rosalie, Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #38, Confession

**Author's Note:** Quotes come directly from, Chapter 7, Unhappy Ending in _Eclipse_.

* * *

**My Story**

Rosalie listened as Alice left Bella in Edward's room, and waited until the small vampire left before knocking on the door. Bella greeted her with a hiss of annoyance directed towards Alice.

"It's me," Rosalie spoke softly, standing in the doorway. She asked to come in, surprised by Bella's kindness when she said yes. She stalled by the door but eventually sat beside a shocked Bella.

She apologized for how she had treated Bella, justifying her actions by explaining why she acted that way.

"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending…"

Bella nodded.


	28. Edward 002

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #39, Fool

**Author's Note:** Direct quote from the Rosalie _New Moon _extra on Stephenie Meyer's wesbite

* * *

**Of the Worse Kind**

_"She's dead, Edward."  
_  
Those words, those three simple words, words that used separately would have never even fazed me, knocked me over with the sheer force of a wrecking ball. Those three words were strong enough to destroy me and everything I'd ever built for myself.

_What had I done?  
_  
I had left to keep her safe, an in turn I had only made things worse. I wasn't there, and still I had managed to kill her.

_Why did I think she would be better without me, when I was wasn't without her?  
_  
I'm a fool of the worse kind.


	29. Edward 003

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #40, Dream

**Author's Note:** Takes place after Edward leaves in _New Moon_.

**

* * *

**

Nightmares

Dreams are much like memories, in that they are simple images that appear before us whenever we conjure them up. They can be exciting, or frightening, happy or sad.

They can be just about anything we want them to be, though our dreams, we can never control them.

These were the times that Edward was grateful for what he truly was.

He couldn't dream, at all, but that did not stop the memories of Bella to pervade his every thought. They haunted him every day since he left her.

It didn't matter that he couldn't dream. The nightmares were still present.


	30. Charlie 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Charlie

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #41, Buried

**Author's Note:** Takes place after Edward leaves in _New Moon_.

* * *

**Imposter**

Charlie watched as his daughter sat lifelessly on her bed, carding her fingers through her knotted hair. She looked frail as if a simple touch would break her.

She was broken. His daughter was broken, and he could do nothing.

She was lifeless.

Blank.

All because of Edward.

He had left and taken his baby girl with him; he didn't know this imposter that sat in her place, but there was still a glimmer of hope.

Whenever Jacob was around, it was as if his Bella had returned.

Somehow, Jacob found his baby girl… buried deep inside the broken imposter.


	31. Edward Renesmee 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Renesmee, Edward

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Butterflies, requested by _**siromygod**_- I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Metamorphosis **

Renesmee sat content on Edward's lap, paying close attention to him speaking. She watched him as he lightly chuckled, explaining how the "ugly, furry bug" that had crawled onto her leg was called a caterpillar and how it metamorphosed into one of the most beautiful creatures alive.

She lay her hand on his cheek and let images of Bella's transformation play before him, until she stopped—the last image of Bella's new form, beautiful and godlike.

"Yes, sweetheart, something like that, but far less gruesome," Edward responded.

Days later, she watched a beautiful butterfly flutter around Edward in the yard.

* * *

**A/n**: If you want to request a prompt, just leave a comment with the pairing, the rating, and the **prompt**! ^_^ And thank you to all of you who are reading. I'm glad you're enjoying these. ~Jen


	32. Jacob Renesmee Bella 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Jacob, Renesmee, Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Teen

**Drabble Prompt**: #42, Clouded

**Author's Note:** Takes place during _Breaking Dawn. _

* * *

**Nothing Like It**

Hate.

Jacob had never felt so much hate for something he had yet to see in his entire existence.

But it was an overpowering revulsion.

Whatever the thing inside Bella was, it was killing her, slowly, and Jacob could not handle it. Watching her suffer was like a blow to his heart, as if his heart wasn't already broken.

She _had_ chosen Edward over him.

But this was different. He was watching her die, and it was torture.

There were no words for it.

All he could feel was disgust for the unborn creature.

Hate was all he could feel.


	33. Edward Renesmee 002

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward, Renesmee

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Diamonds, requested by _**TamaranianPrincess**_ - I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Nothing Prettier**

Edward watched his five-year-old daughter's face light up as he slowly draped a necklace dripping with little pink heart shaped diamonds across her neck. It had been a gift from Alice, who had had the upper hand of knowing that Renesmee would love it.

"It's so pretty, Daddy," she giggled as she played with the biggest of the diamonds at the center.

"It is, Sweetheart," he agreed, enjoying the flush in her chubby cheeks.

"I've never seen anything prettier," she exclaimed, and Edward scoffed, picking her up.

"I have," he remarked, catching her attention.

"What?" she asked.

"You."


	34. Edward Jacob 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Jacob, Edward

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Wants, requested by _**TamaranianPrincess**_ - I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Unfair**

The first girl he ever wanted loved another one. She loved a vampire, a dead thing.

_Eww_, Jacob thought.

And the second girl he ever loved was the daughter of the first and only a few days old.

_Karma_, he thought.

_This is so unfair_.

He wondered why he could never have what he truly wanted.

_It's just not fair_, he thought.

"Life's not fair, dog. Get over it," Edward interjected from the corner of the room.

_And to top it all off, my future father-in-law can read my mind. This is so unfair_, he thought.

_Life is so unfair._


	35. Edward 004

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Time/Clocks, requested by _**TamaranianPrincess**_ - I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

When you have an eternity to live, it actually passes you by quickly, or so his he was told.

For Edward, life had always managed to pass by as slow as a hand on a clock.

Every tick felt like an eternity, and every tock that followed was just as slow.

It was absurd to him now, that this girl, this one human that had been able to break through to him was able to make time pass by so much faster than ever before.

_How ironic_, he thought, now that he actually wished that time would pass by slowly.

* * *

**A/n**: If you want to request a prompt, just leave a comment with the pairing, the rating, and the **prompt**! ^_^ And thank you to all of you who are reading. I'm glad you're enjoying these. ~Jen


	36. Edward Bella 009

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Edward's POV during the proposal, requested by _**Lisalove83**_ - I hope you enjoy it! Last two lines come directly from _Eclipse. _

**_My Everything_**

Edward never thought this moment would ever come. He had watched his family go through it a few times, but he never thought that it would happen to him…twice.

She had already refused once, but he was determined. She was his life, his reason for still living as a monster.

As he turned to her, to ask once more, he felt nervous; an emotion he thought had eluded him years before.

"Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replied, and Edward had never felt more at peace.

* * *


	37. Edward Bella 010

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Mature

**Drabble Prompt**: Isle Esme

* * *

**A Simple Touch**

Glorious.

She looked glorious under the moonlight.

I snuck a peek before she could even see my head turn; the water around me didn't even ripple.

The desire to be near her was overwhelming. The urge to kiss every soft, warm piece of flesh was sound. The venom that collected in my mouth was pungent. However, I craved much more than just a kiss tonight. Her tender kisses would not be enough to satisfy this hunger.

Tonight, we would make love.

When she reached me in the water, she simply touched my hand, and I was gone.

She was glorious.


	38. Edward Bella 011

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight_saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Wedding, EPOV, requested by _**iwmec**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Forever**

I had to take a deep breath, as I watched her walk down the aisle. It was an unnecessary breath, but it was what she did to me. She made me feel human, even for a brief moment.

My Bella, my wife-to-be, was walking down the aisle beside her father, looking breathtakingly beautiful. So beautiful that I could just imagine how hard my heart would be racing if it could.

With every inch that she grew closer to me, I could smell the sweet, pungent aroma that was my Bella. _La tua cantante_ was mine.

Forever, she would be mine.


	39. Emmett Renesmee 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Emmett, Renesmee

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Grizzly, requested by _**headagainsthesky**_ – I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Uncle Emmett: Grizzly Bear**

"Grizzly bear! Grizzly bear!" Renesmee chanted. She had heard Emmett coming down the hallway. She knew that with those chocolate brown eyes, she would get what she wanted.

"Is that my favorite girl I hear?"

"Uncle Emmy, I want a piggy back ride!"

"You want a piggy back ride, what?"

"I want a piggy back ride, please." She fluttered her eyelashes in that way Emmett adored. He smiled brightly at her and then scrunched his face and growled. Renesmee squealed.

"Grizzly Emmy!"

"Rawr," he growled again and tossed a giggling Renesmee over his shoulder, all while he continued growling.

* * *

**A/n**: If you want to request a prompt, just leave a comment with the pairing, the rating, and the **prompt**! ^_^ And thank you to all of you who are reading. I'm glad you're enjoying these. ~Jen


	40. Edward Bella 012

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight_saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Eyes, requested by _**EagleGirl12**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Secrets**

Edward Cullen was like no one Bella had ever encountered, like no one she had ever talked to.

He was an enigma.

He was hiding something.

And Bella could tell.

At lunch, he never ate.

His hands were unbearably cold.

His eyes were the oddest shade of yellow.

His skin was too pale and too flawless.

He walked as if he was gliding across the linoleum.

He spoke like the men of the black-and-white films she loved.

He was hiding a secret.

In those strange eyes, Bella could tell he was hiding something.

It was something that could change everything.


	41. Jasper Esme 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble ****Pairing**: Esme, Jasper

**Drabble ****Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble ****Prompt**: Bloodlust, requested by _**headagainsthesky**_

_**

* * *

**_

**My Poor Son**

It was dreadful.

Her blood smelled so sweet, so mouthwatering. No wonder Jasper had finally snapped. She could only imagine how much more torturous it was for him. It was almost unbearable for her to be in the same room with Bella sometimes.

_My poor son_, Esme thought to herself.

It pained her to see him react in that manner. She knew how difficult it was for him to abstain and how hard he had been trying. He had been doing so well until Bella arrived. She was happy for Edward finding love, but she hated to see Jasper struggle.


	42. Jasper Bella 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Bella, Jasper

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: I'm sorry/Becoming friends, requested by _**robownsme

* * *

**_

**The Apology**

Jasper sat motionless in the center of the house in Forks. It had been months since he had stepped foot into the house, but oddly enough, it still felt like home.

Alice was due soon with Edward _and_ Bella.

He hadn't seen either of the two since the incident at the birthday party. He had nearly destroyed everything in a split second.

He caught Bella's scent before he saw her.

When she stepped inside, the words came quickly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Bella nodded as Edward held her securely beside him.

"It's alright."

It wasn't, but this was a step forward.

* * *

**A/n**: If you want to request a prompt, just leave a comment with _**the pairing, the rating, and the **__**prompt**_! ^_^

And thank you to all of you who are reading. I'm glad you're enjoying these.

~Jen


	43. Edward Leah 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward, Leah

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: Forbidden, requested by _**pandora's-lunchbox

* * *

**_

**The Understanding**

Edward listened in, even though he knew he shouldn't have. It was none of his business. It didn't concern him at all and yet his curiosity got the better of him.

_Poor Leah_, he thought to himself.

For some reason, he had felt a connection with the young, Quileute girl, even though she could not stand to be around him or any of his family for that matter.

She was in love with Jacob, and though not forbidden, Jacob did not permit it.

He had been there. He had had those same conversations with himself when Bella arrived in Forks.


	44. Carlisle Edward 001

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This drabble is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**Drabble Pairing**: Edward, Carlisle

**Drabble Rating**: Everyone

**Drabble Prompt**: New Face, requested by _**dail-of-the-air**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Father-Son**

Carlisle watched the young vampire from afar.

It didn't surprise Carlisle at all. Not even in the slightest. He too had had that uncontrollable desire to attack anything that moved. It was the worst sensation of hunger one could feel; it was painful.

He understood Edward, completely.

Edward stared down at the nameless person, drained of his life, the life that now traveled through his veins. The look of sheer disgust on Edward's face wasn't unfamiliar, even though the man beneath him was a criminal.

It didn't matter that he didn't know the man, Edward still felt wretched.

Carlisle understood.


End file.
